Unlimited Advantage
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Stiles is out to a club with some college friends, but comes home smelling like sex, even though he didn't have any, it still causes Peter to decided to remind his beautiful sub just who he belongs to. Sequel to 'Full Advantage' and 'Complete Advantage', 'Absolute Advantage', 'Pure Advantage' Part 5 of the 'Advantage Series'


**Teen Wolf –Unlimited Advantage-**

 **Stiles is out to a club with some college friends, but comes home smelling like sex, even though he didn't have any, it still causes Peter to decided to remind his beautiful sub just who he belongs to.**

 **Sequel to 'Full Advantage' and 'Complete Advantage', 'Absolute Advantage', 'Pure Advantage'**

 **Part 5 of the 'Advantage Series'**

 **Warning: Dom/sub relationship, punishment of sorts, collar, bondage, nipple clamps, leather cuffs, cock ring, ball gag, ring gag, dildo, fucking machine, orgasm denial, galley whip, dirty talk, name calling, blow job**

 **This is an intense one, I'm not an expert in BDSM or anything so don't do anything in these stories until you do your research and talk with your partner**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Unlimited Advantage**

"I'm home." Stiles grumbled out as he locked the door of the penthouse behind him self. The main area of the flat was just as dark as it was outside as it was well past 1am, but a small lamp was on by the armchair that Peter was lounging in waiting for him to return home from his night out with his new college friends.

"Welcome home." Peter rose from the chair gracefully and walked over to embrace his lover. He stopped a few inches from hugging him with his nose wrinkling.

"You smell like sex." Peter stated, eyes narrowing and Stiles stared at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't have any sex I swear!" Stiles said firmly and Peter could tell he was telling the truth from the sound of his heartbeat.

"Why do you smell like it then?" Peter pressed.

"You knew what club we were going to, it is full of college students of course the place sinks of booze and sex. It must have rubbed off on me." Stiles said wracking his mind as to why the smell of sex was so strong on him.

"Or someone rubbed on you." Peter crossed his arms and Stiles dropped his gaze easily falling into his submissive mannerisms.

"We did dance together and if any hands got to close I pushed them off. I'm sorry sir." Stiles said softly, his heart steady and Peter let out a sigh.

"I believe you sweetheart, but I can't just forget this." Peter said cupping Stiles chin and forcing him to look up at him.

"I'm going to have to punish you Stiles." Peter said simply and Stiles swallowed hard as his pupils started to dilate.

"I've been saving this for just this type of occasion. It won't hurt I promise darling, it's more a reminder as to just who you belong to." Peter explained, pulling Stiles collar out of his pocket, he had placed it there before Stiles had returned home at their predetermined time of 1am. Stiles tipped his head backwards to allow Peter better access to lock it into its rightful place. Stiles let out a soft sigh as the leather wrapped around his throat, letting it ground him. Peter curled his index finger around the ring attached to the collar and gave it a tug as he walked away from the front door with Stiles following behind in a ball of excitement, nerves and arousal.

Peter turned a page in his book as he ran his thumb up and down the smooth leather handle of the galley whip that he was holding in his right hand. Without looking he raised his right hand and brought the whip softly down hitting exactly where he wanted it to hit and he heard a muffled whimper as a result of his action. He read a few more pages as he listened to the muffled noises Stiles was making before he put his bookmark into his place. He closed the cover and set it down onto the table next to him before he rose from his chair, stretching his back out as he moved. He moved his attention to the sight before him and decided this was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Stiles was straddling a sybian, a ball gag firmly in his mouth and a ball gripped in his hand to use for check in's and in case he needed out he just had to drop it. Silver clamps were attached to his rosy nipples and a thin silver chain was hanging between the clamps, a black ring was around his leaking hard on that was lying flush against his stomach that bounced with every move Stiles made. His hands were holding onto the front of the machine to use as leverage as he rode and grinded his hips downwards. Peter watched as Stiles rose his hips up before he pushed back down onto the large red dildo that was attached to the fucking machine he was straddling, the sybian making the toy vibrate and rotate as Stiles moved. His wrists and ankles were wrapped in his leather-padded cuffs. He was beautiful and Peter mentally clapped himself on the back for using this as a punishment. Stiles moaned around the ball gag as his back arched as the dildo twisted within him again. Peter raised the whip and watched as it came down on Stiles perky ass, leaving small red lines on the skin and Stiles whimpered at the new feelings. Peter wander around to look at Stiles from a different angle, he reached out and tugged at the chain between the nipple clamps and Stiles let out a whine at the new feeling that came from that movement.

Peter gripped Stiles chin and tipped it upwards so their eyes locked, Stiles pupils were so wide his eyes were almost black and they were starting to look hazy.

"This is your punishment, you are going to be fucked by this machine like the slut that you smelt like. You are going to only cum when I allow you too because you are mine Stiles. You could be fucked like this all night if I so choose. Do you understand me slut?" Peter spoke calmly but and felt his own cock twitch at the way Stiles grinded down harder on the machine as he squeezed the ball tightly once for yes, he understood. Peter released Stiles chin and stepped back to gaze upon his sub once more as Stiles pushed his hips down on the machine.

Stiles felt the on and off feeling of being full and being empty he rode the dildo so it was going in and out of him at a steady speed, vibrating and rotating every other minute or so, it all was becoming a blur and Stiles had already lost track of time and his head was hazy as the toy brushed against his prostate with every thrust and the ring around his cock was forcing back his oncoming orgasm. He felt the need to stretch his legs out as they were starting to turn numb and Stiles was loosing his grip on the ball squeezed in between his fingers. He groaned as the cock ring stopped another orgasm from coming and he let the ball fall from his limp fingers. Instantly Peter was at his side, stopping the machine and soft hands smoothing over his body. Peter gently pulled the ball gag out from between his lips and cradled Stiles face in his hands.

"Stiles, talk to me sweetheart." Peter pushed back Stiles damp hair from his forehead.

"Legs sir." Stiles breathed out and Peter understood what he was saying. Peter lifted Stiles up into his arms before lying him down on the chaise lounge in the room and spent some time massaging his legs, working on the circulation in his sub's legs, pressing kisses along the mole-dotted skin as he went.

"Are you alright to keep going?" Peter asked as Stiles stretched his legs out and let out a pleased noise as they returned to normal.

"Yellow sir, but my legs…" Stiles trailed off nervously.

"You don't have to resume that position tonight, but I'm afraid your punishment isn't finished yet." Peter patted Stiles leg gently and Stiles swallowed.

"Green sir." Stiles agreed and Peter gave him a wolfish smile. Stiles squeaked as Peter scooped him up into his arms and walked over the large bed to place Stiles down. Peter took his time to pepper feather light kisses over his whole body skirting his straining erection and used his teeth to tug on the chain connecting the nipple clamps causing Stiles to gasp and arch his back up. Peter raised Stiles arms above his head and Stiles heard a few clicks and turned his head to the side to see that his arms were now locked to the headboard. Peter moved down and repeated the action to the cuffs on his ankles so they were attached to the footboard now he was spread eagle on the bed completely exposed to his Dom.

Peter rolled off the bed and came back a moment later with a small machine that had the red dildo from the sybian attached to the end and Peter was lubing it up again. Peter placed the dildo against Stiles twitching entrance and pushed the toy inside before he flicked a switch and the machine jerked the toy upwards while vibrating, the new angle and speed of vibration causing Stiles to throw his head backwards and let out a loud moan. He whimpered when Peter tugged the chain again and looked down at his Dom.

"Best be quiet or I'll have to put something in that pretty mouth of yours." Peter warned with another tug. Stiles gasped and strained against the bondage holding him as the dildo brushed against his prostate, Peter clicked his tongue before he rested the machine on the bed so it was still fucking into Stiles and he swung himself up to straddle Stiles chest.

"I warned you." Peter sighed dramatically before he reached over to the side table and returned with a clicker, which he put into Stiles right hand to use in lieu of a safe word. The second item Peter got a soft 'green' from Stiles before he locked it into place; Peter licked his at the sight of Stiles red lips stretched out around the ring gag. Peter pulled his hard cock out of his jeans and teased Stiles by putting just the head of himself into Stiles waiting mouth. Stiles swirled his tongue around Peter's head and sucked the best he could with the ring gag forcing his lips open.

Peter gripped Stiles hair tightly with one hand and Stiles whimpered around his Dom's cock as his own hips jerked upwards as the machine sped up thanks Peter pushing a button on the remote pushing the dildo deeper inside of him pounding against his prostate every time. Peter steadied himself from his place straddling Stiles chest before he started to thrust his cock in and out of his sub's stretched open mouth.

"Fuck." Peter moaned lowly as he thrusted in and out of Stiles mouth, the wet heat surrounding him in a delicious way, his restraint from coming when he was punishing his sub previous disappeared and he felt his climax approaching. Peter let out a loud groan as he gripped Stiles head with both hands and pushed his head forward so Stiles was taking him down to the root, Stiles gagged slightly but breathed through his nose relaxing his throat almost on complete reflex by now. Peter's hips started to stutter and his cock throbbed before he dropped his head back and let out a drawn out groan that was borderline a howl as he came hard into his sub's waiting mouth, the ring gag having prevented his orgasm for longer than it should have so coming felt like he was on cloud nine.

He pulled back as he felt Stiles swallowed his cum, he looked down still riding his high and smirked at the sight of his cum splattering Stiles cheeks and his mouths still held open by the ring gag. Peter removed the gag and Stiles breathed out through his mouth loudly as he swallowed the remaining cum and licked his lips absently.

"You've done so well for me sweetheart. So well." Peter praised as he stroked his sub's hair off his forehead and smiled as Stiles obviously lightened up at the praise from his Dom and nuzzled against his Dom's large palm before a whimper left his lips as his hips jerked up again.

"So well in fact I think you will be allowed to come, just from the machine though." Peter decided as he eased off the cock ring and adjusted the position of the machine that was still fucking into Stiles. Stiles let out a shout as his whole body arched up, limbs shaking in their restraints as he came hard against his stomach and chest when the toy pressed hard against his prostate the moment after the cock ring was released from his painful erection. Stiles collapsed onto the bed limbs like jello and he sunk into the embrace of subspace completely and everything turned hazy and cozy and floaty.

Stiles slowly came back to him self curled up in Peter's arms, cleaned completely and clad in just a pair of soft pajama pants and his collar. Peter was tracing random patterns along his bare skin.

"Hey there." Peter smiled softly down at his sub, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Welcome back.

"Mm, how long was I under?" Stiles asked tangling his legs with Peter's longer ones.

"An hour or so, you didn't even notice me cleaning us up." Peter played with one of Stiles longer strands of hair, giving off a wave of contentment that even a non-werewolf like Stiles could feel.

"Mkay." Stiles said dozily.

"Rest sweetheart, you were so amazing for me. You took your punishment so well, you are perfect in every way." Peter peppered Stiles with praises and Stiles buried his head against Peter's chest to hide his bright red face.

"I love you sweetheart." Peter mumbled into Stiles hair as he pulled Stiles closer.

"Should change your name from zombiewolf to sappywolf." Stiles muttered and Peter let out a fond laugh and nuzzled Stiles hair and Stiles let out a pleased noise at his Dom's actions.


End file.
